Talk:Lobo (New Earth)
Alignment Why is Lobo listed under good characters? Lobo killed every member of his own species, destroyed several entire planets, declared a one man war on heaven, and has killed mostly everyone he has had any interaction with. In fact, I would probably say he has killed more innocent people than any other character, excluding Death. ~~Mr. Siegal~~ :Because some stupid people value brutality as a virtue. ::Roygbiv666 23:12, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::So, does that mean that whether one is listed under the good or evil categories depends on one's own percpeption of their actions? In that case, should Ra's al Ghul be listed under good characters? ::::Mr. Siegal 23:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I was just being a smart-ass. Who is to assess a character's alignment? That's a good question. I'd list him as a bad guy, you've given the justification above. Ra's wants to eradicate a huge chunk of mankind. Just because he doesn't think of himself as a villain doesn't mean he isn't. ::::::Roygbiv666 23:37, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Raises some good issues, this page does. While I agree that Lobo should definitely NOT be listed as having a good alignment... should he be listed as bad or neutral? More often than not he's teaming up with super-heroes rather than villains, though his actions have always been governed by personal satisfaction. --Brian Kurtz 02:15, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Uh-oh. Just because someone is motivated by self-interest doesn't make them bad (just ask Ayn Rand). isn't the fact that he murdered Santa Claus enough to consider him "Bad"? --Roygbiv666 02:18, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::::While I was flipping through the pages of Infinite Crisis the other day, I noticed that Lobo was included with all of the heroes in the final panel where Clark concludes that "things are in good hands." So, should the qualification be the way the other main characters percieve them? On the other hand, Black Adam is included, and I don't think many main characters think of him as good anymore. --Mr. Siegal 18:18, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I'd call him neutral. I think alignment is more about how we perceive the character, and while Lobo does spend most of his time with heroes, he pretty much never has his own agenda. I say "we" meaning the comic book audience, because in the end, I think that's really what matters here. How we're supposed to read him. I read him as a neutral character with no loyalties. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 20:37, 16 August 2008 (UTC) New Main image https://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash4/386428_10150494053998485_1205327288_n.jpg So i found this image and think we should add it to the site and make it his main image (textless cover to Lobo Unbound) so what do you guys think? its much newer and a good depiction of him, so i think we should. opinions? thanks SHINJI-hirako95 (talk) 19:52, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :The image is fine as it is. Shinji, stop this. Of all your edits, just about all of them (over 90%) involve image change. This is generally only done by senior editors, or if you've created/cleaned up the character gallery or bio. You've got to make considerably more substantial edits before your opinion has any weight. Write a summary, fill in empty creator credits, or write up a character bio. :Now you're just a "not him again". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Gee, thanks... and why is because i like things to look good. and i am not doing anything except for suggestions on talk pages, I am suggesting to the people with the authority to change things to do so, i am merely offering my opinion and try to (as is the job of any wikian) improve things that i find lacking and if you disagree with me thats fine! but don't disregard me because i'm not a senior editer.its disresectfull and kinda rude.SHINJI-hirako95 (talk) 20:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::You don't have to be a senior editor. Just an editor. Now you're just sitting at the sidelines poking us in our sides. If you want to help, help. . Get away from the sidelines, into the pitch. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well thanks for the link i will try to learn from it and become a better editor. but all drama aside could you maybe give me a better reason than "The image is fine as it is" as to why the one i am suggesting wouldn't work? thanks (and also why did you delete the ring's talk page?) SHINJI-hirako95 (talk) 20:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: Hi, Shinji! I am not a senior editor, I'm just a guy that adds to the wiki, just like you, and I wanted to throw in my two cents. In my opinion, the reason why it does not need to be changed to your suggested image is due to a "If it ain't broke, don't fix it" mentality. The image Lobo currently has is fine, and I think that our efforts are better spent on characters that have no images at all, rather then spending time changing images for guys that already have them. Does that make sense? Keep in mind, this is just my personal viewpoint. Goblyn4evil (talk) 21:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC)